il suffit d'un instant pour détruire un destin
by Ookami-483
Summary: Il suffit d'un instant pour détruire un destin... ça Roy le sait. La personne qu'il aimait est parti. Il ne lui a pourtant jamais avoué ses sentiments et les souvenirs qui lui restent de cette personne le hante. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard...


Auteur : ookami-483

Disclaimer: le(s) personnage(s) n'est/ne sont pas à moi

Titre : Il suffit d'un instant pour détruire un destin

Genre: One shot

Résumé: Il suffit d'un instant pour détruire un destin... ça Roy le sait. La personne qu'il aimait est parti. Il ne lui a pourtant jamais avoué ses sentiments et les souvenirs qui lui restent de cette personne le hante. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard...

* * *

La pluie tombait depuis maintenant deux jours. Adossé contre la fenêtre, Roy Mustang, colonel du QG, regardait tristement, ruisseler les gouttes de pluie sur la vitre. Un air mélancolique se lisait sur son visage. Le bureau dans lequel il se trouvait était plongé dans les ténèbres. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le bâtiment. Il était seul depuis maintenant quelques heures.

Roy ferma les yeux et resta un instant immobile, réfléchissant sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait là. Des questions se multipliaient dans sa tête. « Pourquoi était-il là ? » « Pourquoi était-ce lui qui était resté. ». Lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il pensait à ça. Pourquoi il repensait à ça. C'était de passé, il devait oublier. Mais l'on n'oublie jamais le passé. Il se leva brusquement .Roy se maintint devant la porte de la salle, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire. Quel était son destin. Que lui réservait la vie, après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il allait se rasseoir lorsqu'une vision le traversa. Une personne lui tournant le dos. Mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce.

Il marcha d'un pas lent, rasant les murs la main frôlant la cloison glacée. Le couloir n'était pas éclairé. Seul être vivant dans la demeure, il ne savait plus où il allait. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Mais il ne décidait plus de rien. Ces pas le guidait comme si eux, savaient ce qu'il devait faire. La où il devait se rendre. Là où il n'avait jamais osé aller. Une voix raisonna dans sa tête

« Hey ! Roy ! Regarde-moi ! » Ses yeux se figèrent. Il se retourna, rien. Il continua sa route et se retrouva dans la cour. La pluie s'écrasait sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il observa un instant le ciel remplit de nuages noirs et avança d'un pas décidé. La pluie assombrit sa veste et ruisselait sur son visage impassible... Il se mit à marcher, éclaboussant ces bottes de boue à chaque flaque d'eau qu'il piétinait, quand de nouveau une vision l'arrêta. La même personne qu'il y avait quelques instants lui tournait toujours le dos. Elle avait des cheveux blonds. Comme la précédente, elle ne dura qu'un instant. Il continua sa route. Fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir ces visions. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Lui, le colonel qui gravissait très vite les échelons de la hiérarchie militaire. Lui, il n'avait plus confiance en lui. Il ne trouvait plus de sens à la vie. Et il fuyait ces images qui le hantaient. Lui, il n'était pas courageux...

La rue était éclairée par des lampadaires qui bordaient la route. Il marcha silencieusement comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici. Tout était calme, chacun restait chez soi par ce temps macabre. Ses yeux étaient embués de gouttes d'eau fines qui glissaient le long de son visage. La personne aux cheveux blonds se retournait, l'air surpris puis afficha un sourire, les traits de la personne étaient encore trop flous pour découvrir la personne, mais il le savait très bien. Il savait qui était cette personne et c'était bien ça qui lui faisait peur. La bouche de la personne blonde s'ouvrit et la phrase qu'il avait déjà entendue se renouvela. Un frisson le parcouru. Une angoisse lui noua la gorge. Roy baissa la tête et releva son col. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et traîna des pieds tout le long du chemin.

C'est alors qu'il se trouva devant un vieux portail ou des lierres entremêlés cachaient le passage. Il poussa l'une des grandes portes, qui grinça et s'avança. La pluie s'abattait de plus en plus fort sur le sol. Il se retrouva au milieu de nombreuses pierres mais n'y prêta pas attention, laissant son regard dérivé. Il ne voyait plus rien, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il n'avait plus la force de penser. Seul sa vision continuait à le hanter. C'est alors que ses jambes s'arrêtèrent devant une des pierres qui bordaient le chemin. Il resta un long moment ainsi puis releva lentement la tête. La personne aux cheveux blonds souriait et lui dit : « tu sais bien que je t'aime. ». Ses jambes, tremblantes, le lâchèrent. Ses genoux et ses gants se recouvrirent de boue au contact du sol humide. Il laissa échapper quelques sanglots et releva son visage immaculé de larmes. Il ouvrit la bouche avec difficulté, puis il se calma. Puis il se remit à pleurer. Lui, le colonel du QG, pleurait. Personne n'en reviendrait, mais qu'importe personne n'était là pour le voir et il s'en fichait bien. Maintenant il était seul. Les sanglots reprirent et entre de hoquet, il articula :

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

Sur la pierre face à lui, on put lire : « Edward Elric mort en accomplissant sa mission ».


End file.
